Everything is a Blurr
by SJlove07
Summary: Jamie went out with his buddies from Harvard and a few things happens after that Jamie/OC Jamie wakes up and hes not in New York anymore
1. Chapter 1

He could hear a very loud ringing noise coming somewhere from the floor he slowly woke to find he wasnt in the bed alone. His head pounded he had no idea what happened last night after the little get together with his buddies from Harvard. Jamie slowly opened his eyes to a small blonde curled up against him. He had no idea who she was or for that matter where he was...

Danny had started to get irratated with this younger brother he had called him ten time in the last hour they were supposed to meet for coffee this morning and the younger Regean had not shown. He got up paid the bill and pulled out his phone once again.

Jamie slide out of bed trying not wake the woman up to get his phone before that woke her. He anwsered, "Yeah," "Oh so the baby of the family finally decides to anwser his older brother who was worried that you had been shot or kidnapped on the way to the coffee shop." "Danny mind if you dont yell." Jamie got up and walked through the dark room to look out the window. "Oh I see you have a bad hang over and decided to sleep instead of meet with your brother, I didn't think you Harvard boys partied." Jamie flung open the curtain to be in shock he wasn't in New York anymore he seen the Vegas strip from his window. "Danny you have no idea."He wispered to his brother. "Oh so you got to whisper you got a girl in there?" Danny sat down at his desk the last words catching his partners attention. Jamie looked from the window to the bed he didn't know what kind of prank his buddies pulled on him but it wasn't funny anymore. He went over to table and seen the paper laying there and he knew he was in trouble, "Um Danny I got to go and I dont think Im going to make it to Sunday dinner. Jamie laid his phone and pick up the paper and turned to look at his bedmate who apparently was now Mrs. Hannah Reagan.

Danny walked into the family home to see everyone busling around to get dinner on the table. "Hey Danny did you find Jamie?" Henry asked as he sat down. "Yeah gramps he wasn't feeling to well and couldn't make it." "Oh bet he didn't feel good he was probably just alittle hung..." Linda stopped grandpa before he could finish his sentence, "Boys eat your food," Both boys gave looks to their mother and picked at their food. Danny's phone beeped that he had a text: Danny can you transfer some cash into my account? Danny wondered what was up with little brother and why he needed money.

Jamie just got out of the shower his head still pounding and still no memory of last night at all. "Morning Mr. Reagen." The bombshell blonde said looking up from the bed. "I uh..."his sentence was cut off by her mouth crushing his Jamie made no move to stop her he just fell back into bed with her.

Danny grabbed Nicky tablet and transfered some money to his little brothers account. He had tried calling him but all he got was voicemail. He knew after his younger brothers partner had died in his arms he had a time dealing with everything. Danny just hoped that his little brother had not got himself into too much trouble. He went to go join his grandpa, dad and Erin in a friendly game of poker.

Jamie looked at the ceiling holding a woman he barely knew he knew he couldn't just not talk to her especially after what they had just done."Um so Hannah want to tell me how..." Her big blue eyes looked up at him, "How we got married and ended up here?" Jamie was suprised, "Um yeah its alittle fuzzy." She smiled, "Well you came into the club pretty wasted and asked for me to come dance for you I danced alot for you and we talked about how we both went to Harvard how you finished but I didn't because I ran out of money and I came here to make money and go back one day..." Jamie zoned out after that she was a stripper this was not going to end well for him he could just his family faces ripping Danny was going to give it would go on forever. "Anyway after the club you kept yelling you were going to live for the moment and at that point I was pretty wasted after that its a blurr to me.. so what do want for breakfast? Then you can go help me pack up my stuff so I can go back to New York with you and meet all this family you talked about all last night." She was up grabbing clothes that were all over the didn't know but there was something more to this girl she was gorgeous with a hint of smart.

Jamie and Hannah laid in his bed back in New York he couldn't help but smile at her it wasn't because of what they had just done but he was in love and married to a stranger. Jamie lost in his thoughts never heard the knock at the door just Hannah, "Hi you must be Danny Im Jamies wife Hannah." Danny looked at the girl who was dressed in his brothers shirt saying something about being Jamies wife he looked behind her to jamie wrapped in a sheet running up behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Jamie stepped up infront Hannah, "Umm Danny..." Danny pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes,"Why dont I talk to you little brother with alittle more clothes on and you go put some pants on!" He said to Hannah, she went face to face with Danny, "Where I was gentlemen had manners and from what I can see you are no gentleman you asshole."Danny started to comeback at her, "Whoah lets just take a minute Hannah lets go get dressed and I will deal with it okay?" Hannah glaring him down the whole way down the hall as Jamie drug her to the bedroom.

"I know you said you had difficult problems with your older brother but damn he is a piece of work!" Hannah was tossing clothes around the room looking for something to wear. Jamie pulled her in for a long kiss but was interupted by a knock at the door, "Okay you stop playing kissy face in there and Jamie get your ass out here." Jamie rolled his eyes and put his clothes on he didn't know if he would survie the fight that was coming.

Danny and Jamie had been walking for about two blocks before Danny finally said something,"So Jamie how was your weekend? Fine big brother I ran to Vegas and married a stripper because I am such a good christian boy!" Danny was yelling as loud as he could to Jamie."Danny you just dont understand you never have understood me you never will." Jamie threw the first punch connecting with Danny's eye the fight started. Danny only got a few blows in, "Danny you dont get it Joe was the only person who look at me like I was an adult capable of making my own choices. I made this one and I will stick with her she makes me happy!" Both of their cells phones started ringing both were tired of fighting. They both anwsered "Regean." The call was being made it was time for them to head in for a big case that would affect them both. They hung their phones and didn't say a word to each other.

Jamie had just left the locker room and headed to the briefing room he was the last one in he was sporting a busted lip and a bruise forming on his jaw curtiousy of his older brother. Jamie looked up to see Danny who was sporting a black eye and a busted lip and the Commisoner standing waiting to talk. Jamie was feeling guilty he was keeping a big secret from his family and he hoped Danny didn't decide to spill the beans. The Commisoner got up to speak, "Today we have recieved info that a threat has been made to the 12th we are trying to get things under control but while you are there be careful and safe. This guy is no joke he has already kidnapped one from your precient. We are trying to get the situation under control but while you are out there if you suspect anything call it in we are currently looking for the officer. Thank you and be safe." Danny walked over to the poduim and locked eyes with Jamie,"I am passing around a sketch from a witness taking Officer Walker. While your out there be safe and on the look out." A guy from the crowd, "Hey Regean how does the other guy like look like?"Pointing to Danny's face. "Well alot worse than me he was queit stupid." Jamie glared at his brother, "Maybe you should keep your mouth shut and the guy wouldn't have to close it for you!" Tension was building when Frank called to them both to step into the locker room.

Frank glared at them both, "Alright whats going on between you two a threat is made to your brother precient and you are attacking each other?" Danny and Jamie looked at each neither was going to rat on each other and it was Jamies secret to tell. "Oh I now you stick together like when you were kids and not rat on the other." Frank threw his hands in the air,"Dismissed." Both sat there long after Frank had left,"Jamie I acted out of line I don't know her and from the way you barely talked I don't think you do either Im just trying to protect you." "Danny Im grown you don't have to protect me anymore I made my choice Hannah is really sweet just wait till you get to know her." Danny ruffled Jamies hair,"Atleast she has nice legs kid." Jamie laughed, "Danny you don't even know." "Young love when your ready to tell the family its your deal kid not mine and if you drag me into I will suddenly forget everything." "Danny its not young love its hot love." Him and Danny walked out of the locker room laughing both headed to the streets.

Next who will be the next to find out and how are Jamie and Hannah doing living together? Does Hannah have more of a past than she is letting on?


	3. Chapter 3

Jamie put his key in the door he was dead on his feet they yet to find this crazy after the 12th. He walked into the apartment to a wonderful smell and Lasgna cooking he smiled Hannah was singing to the stero. He was shocked that she had stayed up this late waiting for girl is something else. He walked into to the kitchen and grabbed her from bind and started kissing her neck, "I would stop before my husband finds out." He turned her around and started kissing her and she drug him to the floor of the kitchen.

Frank had his drink in his hand looking out the window of his home, "Francis are you going to stand there all night or are you going to tell me whats going on?" "Thats just it pop I dont know whats going on. Danny and Jamie are at each other throats and something is up with Jamie." "Francis boys are going to be boys and as for Jamie he hasn't been around alot since Vinny died. He starting to act on impulse and not think first hes begning to act like Danny and Im not sure why." They both stood looking out the window.

Nikki went up the stairs to her Uncle Apartment staying with him wasn't on her list tonight. She put the key in the door and slowly opened it and headed for the kitchen only to find what she least expected. "Omg Im blind."! Jamie threw Hannah a shirt and he grabbed his pants, "Nikki living room now." Jamie walked in fully dressed, "Nikki I forgot you were coming over so I could help with your homework." She laughed and pointed at the lasgna on his face, "Who is she?" " She is Hannah and we are very serious but we are keeping it on the downlow so no talking about it at dinner tomorrow." They are started on there homework.

Hannah cleaned the kitchen lost in her thoughts she didn't grow up in a family of love she grew up in a family who hit her and worked her ass off. The first chance she got she got out of there the scars are gone but the wonds would never heal. She wondered if Jamie could over the things of her past. She understand him wanting to keep her secret they needed time together.

Hannah curled up on the couch to watch a movie and waiting for Jamie to return when the door busted open men and dress in black covered her mouth and she felt wait less and they left a note.

"We took your whore of wife now its time to pay Reagn"

Jamie seen the door busted in he drew his weapon and checked around thats when he seen the note. Flip open the phone, "Danny I need you now!"


End file.
